Vacaciones para enamorar
by ASKNB
Summary: Enamorar no es fácil y más para un encargado de hotel. Espero les guste y más a Aobaa Ritsu :3 Dinamarca x Nyo! Serbia


_**Otro fanfic, song con elreto especial de navidad dulce o amarga navidad; para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**_

 _ **Personajes a mencionar:**_

 **Damon Koler – Dinamarca**

 **Una invitada especial, se llama: Mara Brankovic – Nyo!Serbia, De la usuaria Aoba Ritsu (Mérida bonita, te quiero mucho).**

* * *

En Den Gamle Arrest.

Era una mañana soleada. Una serbia estaba de vacaciones navideñas en Dinamarca, disfrutaba de andar por las calles de ese país, y siempre al llegar le esperaba un singular encargado que no había pedido, pero igualmente le era de ayuda.

Durante 5 años todas las vacaciones las pasaba en aquél país, siempre estaba ese extraño empleado. Un día no había pedido servicio en su habitación, pero de todas formas entró aquel muchacho.

-Señorita -llamó a la serbia, ella volteó viéndolo de frente aunque con un poco de extrañeza.

-¿Sucede algo? -el chico se acercó a ella, le sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola. Ella estaba sorprendida y algo molesta por ello- voy a llamar a seguridad.

-Hazlo… ya no voy a negar lo que siento por tí -le dio un beso acariciando su mejilla, la chica no sabía qué hacer y frunció el ceño.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, el chico se fue separando de ella. La serbia le dio una bofetada y se limpió los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa?- fue directamente al teléfono, y cuando estuvo a punto de llamar él había desconectado el cable del mismo.

-No llames a seguridad, ya me voy.

-Bien, largo.

El muchacho se fue de la habitación, la chica cruzada de brazos se dispuso a tomar un baño antes de dormir. La temperatura era correcta y ya en la tina pensaba qué cosa debía haberle pasado para que le besara así de la nada. Al término de su baño se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, no había nadie que fuera por el periódico para ella o que le preguntara qué quería de desayuno… nada.

Se arregló y fue abajo a preguntar porqué ya no hacían eso pero con otro empleado. En gerente se quedó extrañado.

-Señorita Brankovic, no podemos darle ese tipo de atenciones y si recibió ese tipo de atenciones antes de ese empleado, ya no las recibirá más -El gerente suspiró con pesadez-, renunció ayer en la noche.

-¿Renunció? -murmuró la señorita sorprendida por tal acción del ex-empleado del hotel -¿por qué hizo eso?

-No lo sé señorita, sólo sé que renunció mi mejor empleado de vacaciones.

-Espere, ¿empleado de vacaciones?

-Sí, él trabajaba sólo en vacaciones y era un trabajador completo, atento con los clientes y compañeros. Es una pena que se haya ido, aunque déjeme decirle y su interés hacia usted era mucho; por lo que me cuenta y lo que sé, él ya no la veía como una clienta sino como algo más.

"Algo más, ¿Qué es ese algo más? ¿Qué es ese algo?" pensaba Mara mientras salía del hotel.

 _ **Santa dime si estas realmente allí  
No hagas que me enamore otra vez  
Si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
Santa dime si realmente le importo  
Porque puedo rendirme si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
**_

La chica caminaba por las calles, mirabaa las tiendas y de pronto vio a alguien dentro de una. Guiada por su intuición entró en la tienda, encontrándose al ex-empleado del hotel, ruborizándose al verle y a su sonrisa.

-Bien… -el danés volteó, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa-...venida ¿qué le trae por aquí señorita Mara?

-¿Quién te dijo mi…? Ólvidalo -se había olvidado que era un encargado del hotel -sólo no me digas por mi nombre, tú y yo no somos iguales.

-Perdón no me acordé de mi lugar, ahora si no necesita nada señorita, me temo que…

-Los dulces… se me acabaron.

-¿Qué tipo de dulces? Sí, se puede saber -el chico caminó hacia ella y tomó unas gomitas de azucar- ¿Gomitas? -Mara negó, admiró los dulces artesanales sin notar que el chico se acercó a ella. -No sabría cómo describirlos, sólo sé que eran deliciosos.

-¿Qué tanto? -dijo en un susurro el danés estando más cerca de ella; Mara volteó un poco quedando su cara cerca de la del danés.

-Mucho -se incomodó y caminó apartándose del chico. -Por cierto, preferiría -estiró su brazo, evitando que se acercara. -Espacio -. El chico le sonrió, le dio un un beso a la palma de la mano, ella se puso roja y la alejó. -¿Y… bien? ¿Sabes a qué dulce me refiero?

-Creo que si, dame un segundo.

Mara vio irse al danés y luego miró su mano.

 _ **Sintiendo navidad alrededor  
Y estoy tratando de tomarlo bien  
Pero es difícil concentrarse cuando te veo caminar alrededor del salón  
Está sonando "Let It Snow"  
Pero no me siento de humor  
Me alejare de cada muérdago hasta que sepa que es amor de verdad  
Lo que el quiere  
Así la próxima navidad no estaré sola, chico  
**_

-Aquí tienes ¿eso es todo lo que deseas?

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-¡Oh! Ya veo ¿quieres otro?

-No. Quiero una explicación razonable de tu comportamiento, ¿y también por qué renunciaste?

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado, traté de decirlo… pero.

-Me besaste -el danés negó.

-Fue antes, pero no te diste cuenta -le extendió la bolsita de los dulces -, disfruta tus dulces.

 _ **Santa dime si estas realmente allí  
No hagas que me enamore otra vez  
Si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
Santa dime si al realmente le importo  
Porque puedo rendirme si el no va a estar aquí el otro año**_

Mara salió de la tienda de dulces, volteó a ver al danés que aún estaba trabajando, aún no explicaba lo que le dijo.

"Fue antes" pensó, "yo…imposible, yo me hubiera dado… cuenta".

 _ **Ya he estado en esta situación  
Me he enamorado en la noche de navidad  
Pero cuando desperté el no estaba a mi lado  
Ahora necesito a alguien a quien abrazar  
Que sea mi fuego en el frío  
Pero es difícil saber si solo es una aventura o si es amor de verdad  
Lo que el quiere  
Así la próxima navidad no estaré sola, chico**_

Al día siguiente, el chico fue por ella y le esperó fuera del hotel. Le ofreció un casco de motocicleta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te voy a enamorar –le guiñó un ojo causando que ella se sonrojara, ella apartó la vista indignada por el comentario.

-Y-Y ¿quién te dijo que me quiero enamorar de ti?

-Para el amor no hay opción, póntelo, quiero mostrarte algo.

-S-Si, bueno yo tengo algo que hacer.

-Caminar sin rumbo no es algo muy importante, además te va a gustar -Mara apretó los labios aceptando en silencio, se colocó el casco y subió a la motocicleta.

-No es que no tenga nada que hacer –le sujetó de la camisa y cubrió su rostro en la espalda del danés.

 _ **Santa dime si estas realmente allí  
No hagas que me enamore otra vez  
Si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
Santa dime si al realmente le importo  
Porque puedo rendirme si el no va a estar aquí el otro año **_

Al llegar al lugar le enseñó que era un parque, con columpios, resbaladilla y sube y baja. Se dirigieron a los columpios.

-¿Un parque?

-Ven -le ayudó a columpiarse, sacándole una sonrisa a Mara. Jugaron así hasta el atardecer. –Tienes una bonita sonrisa, ¿por qué no las sacas seguido?

-Es complicado… ¿podemos regresar?

-Claro… por cierto, me llamo Damon, Damon Koler

 _ **Oh quiero esta a su lado como oh  
El 25 de diciembre junto a la chimenea  
Pero no quiero un corazón roto  
Este año tengo que ser lista **_

Así pasaron los días hasta que Damon ya no fue a verla, Mara se extrañó, fue a la tienda y no estaba abierta. Era raro que el danés no apareciera con su sonrisa que lo carectirizaba. Pero era más extraño ver a Mara preocupada por alguienmás, para la serbia eso… no era algo que le gustara.

-Tonto Damon.

-Perdón ¿dijiste Damon?

-Sí y es un tonto, dijo que me enamoraría y…

-¿Y?

-No está.

-¿Y para qué necesitas un tonto?

 _ **Oh bebé  
Santa dime  
Santa dime  
Santa dime  
Si el estará aquí **_

Mara vio a Damon parado detrás de ella, estaban en su alcoba. Levantó la mano y Damon la sujetó y entrelazandola con la suya. Se acercó a la serbia.

-Mañana te irás.

-Por eso necesitaba al tonto –vio a Damon a los ojos

-¿Te ayudo a empacar? –Mara negó y apartó la vista- entonces ¿qué es? ¿Para qué…?

-¿Pue-Puedes ca-cállarte? –para Mara le resultaba penoso decir algo que estaba desde su corazón. –Y-Yo… -volteó a ver los ojos azules del danés-, estaba muy preocupada y tú… no estabas.

Le soltó, estaba más que molesta con Damon.

-Perdón, es que me enfermé y estuve en cama. No quería contagiarte así que…

-No basta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no basta?

-Con sentirlo

 _ **Santa dime si estas realmente allí  
No hagas que me enamore otra vez  
Si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
Santa dime si al realmente le importo  
Porque puedo rendirme si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
**_

-Y ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? -Damon le abrazó, sujetando con suavidad su cintura y le vio a los ojos.

-Nada…-el danés se sorprendió y se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Segura? –Mara asintió, subió lentamente sus brazos al cuello del danés. -¿Sucede algo? –ambos tragaron saliva. -¿necesitas agua? –vio el sonrojo de Mara y terminó por darle un beso corto-, me gustas, Mara

-Y… Y tú a mí –le regresó el beso, haciéndolo más profundo. Se separaron a falta de aire.

-Si lloro será tu responsabilidad ¿entendiste?

-Así la acepto, todas y cada una de las responsabilidades.

Le atrajo besándola suave, lentamente las prendas fueron desprendidas, llenando la habitación de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de pasión.

 _ **Santa dime si estas realmente allí  
No hagas que me enamore otra vez  
Si el no va a estar aquí el otro año  
Santa dime si al realmente le importo  
Porque puedo rendirme si el no va a estar aquí el otro año**_

A la mañana siguientes, Damon le besó la mejilla y le vio despertar.

-Buenos días –Mara se ruborizó.

-Buenos días… Damon –le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿A qué hora parte tu vuelo? – habló el chico acariciando la mano de Mara.

-A las doce.

-Mmmmm, tenemos tiempo.

-Eres un pervertido ¿y quién te dijo que me iré?

-¿Te vas a quedar? –Mara apartó su mirada y mordió su labio.

-Lo dices otra vez y me voy.

Damon le abrazó, Mara sintió que el nórdico le protegía con ese abrazo. Damon le dio un beso a su cuello.

-No te dejaré, nunca lo haré, no te dejaré ir. Así que no lo pienses.

* * *

 _ **Aquí el fic, me gustó hacer este fic, haré la bonita mención de que gracias a la supervisión de la usuaria Aoba Ritsu. Te adoro Mérida-chan :3 te mando besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **ASK cambio y fuera. XD**_


End file.
